Hilo rojo
by PonyoPON
Summary: Shadow es una persona que tiene un pasado lleno de esperanzas que son corrompidas por las maldades humanas, pero existe alguien que esta destinado a ser su pareja conectado por el hilo rojo del destino...pero...algun dia se rompe? Shadow (seme)x Sonic (uke)


Hilo rojo

Adv: Es yaoi (ya es más que obvio) es algo melancólico llevándolo a un sentido cursi, presenta muy escaso dialogo y no hay hard, por lo que tampoco hay m-preg. Si sabiendo esto quieres seguir, pues disfrútalo y gracias por leerlo. Disfrútalo! ;)

PD: Shadow narra toda la historia, y Sonic es su pareja.

Cuando era apenas un chiquillo, María solía contarme muchas historias… Sobre grandes héroes de la justicia, de los grandes malvados y los monstruos que podrían haber.

Los cuentos que ella solía contarme eran de exitosas batallas en donde los héroes siempre vencían al mal y se quedaba con la mujer más bella, esa parte la odiaba.

Me parecía muy estúpido lo que hacían, y creía que esas mujeres solo interesadas en el poder, la fama o alguna estupidez que les atraiga, como el físico por ejemplo.

Aunque nunca entendía aquella palabra, denominada amor.

Un día en donde los cuentos se acababan, le pregunte sobre ese extraño fenómeno angustiante.

Ella no supo explicarme mucho, solo me dijo que lo sabría cuando vea a otra persona que me cautive y no deje de mirar. En ese momento me pareció algo irreal, como si lo hubiera sacado de algún cuento de romance y esas cosas.

Le pregunte si ella alguna vez se había enamorada, pero solo me sonrió y no me dio alguna respuesta.

Al crecer seguía sin entender su significado, además los cuentos habían terminado, pues ya era más joven y no era alguien que debía de tener cuentos infantiles, más bien solo debía cumplir con mi trabajo, proteger.

El día de la tragedia llego, el sentido de perdida cuando la vi ahí, por un momento sentí que yo le amaba, pero no del modo en que ella me decía, sino como mi amiga, mi familia, mi hermana.

En la criogenización estuve dormido, soñando millones de maravillas.

Recordaba muchas cosas de los cuentos que solía escuchar, eran muy melancólicas y sacadas de novelas baratas, pero otras tenían misterio y un romance cursi y empalagoso pero verdadero aunque costara admitirlo.

Cuando desperté, primero vi a ese tipo de bigote ridículo. Como mi salvador de ese mundo debía de obedecerle, claro que después del tiempo me di en cuenta de que estaba del lado de los malos.

Por las historias sabía que no resultarían los planes del doctor, pero como villano debía de haber un héroe que frustraban sus planes yo esperaría para ver mi oportunidad de irme al lado ganador y triunfal.

Pero cuando conocí a ese erizo, me desagrado la idea.

Tenía amigos por todo lado, una chica que se le montaba encima, y además de que era un crio consentido y narcisista.

Lo odie con toda mi alma, que me quede más tiempo del bando negro con el doctor.

Pasado el tiempo fui conociendo la verdad, pues la primera impresión fue esa, pero a medida de que a cualquier atrapado amigo del erizo estuviera cerca para poder hablarle, le preguntaría sobre qué le pasa a ese tipo y por qué es así.

De alguna manera me intrigaba saber el porqué de su comportamiento, me interesaba mucho saber sobre él.

Al primero que logre encuestar fue a una conejita, era tierna y todo pero no me dio muchos detalles, solo que era un gran hombre de bien que siempre peleaba contra el doctor y que tenía buena alma, además de que solía preocuparse más por sus amigos que por el mismo.

No me convenció mucho.

La siguiente fue mi compañera temporal y arrogante Rouge, ella por medio de su contacto con el cuidador de la esmeralda madre sabía algo del erizo azul, solo me dijo que era un buen corredor que luchaba muy bien y solía tener mucho poder, me explico sobre las esmeraldas y lo que resulta en él sea bueno o malo.

Ella me dio más de su poder.

Después encerraron a la chica más odiosa e irritante de todo el planeta de Mobius, la chica rosada chiclona.

Ella me parloteo ni que pajarraco sobre lo increíble que era, lo lindo que era y todo lo empalagoso posible, para cuando se tranquilizó, me explico un poco más a lo real de lo que era.

Me dijo que era un ser único, con finas púas azules, con cautivadores ojos esmeralda, un chico rápido pero protector.

Protector…

Para lo que fui hecho yo.

Pero hacia lo mismo que yo, protegía a los demás, pero no a el mismo. Era fuerte pero había ocasiones en las que en verdad necesitaba ayuda, muchas veces estaba en graves aprietos en los que había sido encarcelado o secuestrado por algún aprovechado que quería sobrepasarse con su habilidad para ganar dinero, después de todo el erizo tenía un bonito rostro y un fino cuerpo.

La chiclosa solo me dio el punto de vista más lindo del erizo, parecía que era un chico perfecto sin mancha de error.

Eso creí hasta que vino el equidna, ese tipo era un gran compañero del erizo, me dijo que era un narcisista respecto a lo que era velocidad y habilidad, que también solía ser terco y hacia las cosas sin pensar, avisar o tan siquiera de una forma segura, era un muchacho que se metía en muchos problemas por descuidado y era muy despistado respecto a las cosas, tanto que por esa razón lo habían secuestrado una que otra vez.

Pero también me dijo que era un chico de bien que hacia todo por sus amigos, era presumido pero en verdad muy sensible respecto a algunas cosas, incluso me dijo algo importante después.

El erizo Sonic, había sido un príncipe de Mobius antiguamente.

Eso me dejo desconcertado, por lo que pregunte al doctor Eggman por el hecho descubierto. No me lo negó y me conto lo que sabía de la historia, y que le había contado el doctor Robotnik, que sería mi padre.

Estuvo tan cerca esa historia y no me la dijeron.

También me conto sobre su puesto de caballero contra el rey Arturo y demás cosas como sus amigos de diferentes planetas y dimensiones.

Al final no supo darme más detalles.

Obtuve todo cuando capturaron al mejor amigo de Sonic, Tails era un zorrito con gran habilidad y se habían conocido desde que era un zorrito pequeño.

Me dijo casi todo lo que me habían dicho antes, pero él me aclaro una cosa.

Había perdido mucho.

Su pasado era catastrófico y oscuro, su pasado no era del nada bonito, de esos que no lo desearías ni a tú peor enemigo.

Por eso los poderes de las esmeraldas actuaban en contra también, porque Sonic acumulaba el odio, el rencor y la tristeza, y lo hacía perder el control.

Fue muy devastador para mi enterarme de todo, y sentí que Sonic era más fuerte que yo, pues él ha perdido más personas que yo y aun así siguió siendo el héroe aun sabiendo que puede seguir perdiendo a más personas a su alrededor.

Él siguió protegiendo.

Mientras que yo me rendí.

Llego un día, en el que Sonic había sido atrapado, y de una forma tan fácil, un chillidogs.

Entonces decidí por ir a darle una "visita"

El erizo solo tenía un anillo en su mano el cual movía constantemente como solo esperando sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por escapar.

Estaba sentado en la banca con la mirada en la pared mientras lo único que brillaba era su anillo único.

Lo veía, pero de lejos, no quería incomodarlo de cierta forma.

Al principio pensé que se había robado uno de mis anillos, pero no, los anillos le pertenecían, formaban parte de él, o algo así.

Cuando vi el anillo desaparecer me acerque.

El me miro extrañado, como si no supiera quien soy, y eso que lo había enfrentado una que otra vez.

Quise hablar con él, pero no me respondió, solo saco otro anillo y empezó a jugar nuevamente.

Eso me colmaba la paciencia.

Por primera vez, abrí la celda e ingrese a ella, solo para hablar con ese erizo. Ni siquiera podía ver su rostro o alguna parte fundamental de él, pues la celda es oscura y así el anillo brille, no lo ponía cerca.

Entonces al acercarme más, podía sentir un respirar algo agitado, no entendía bien que pasaba.

Cuando me miro, sus ojos resaltaban intensamente, o así lo sentí.

Aquella intensidad e inocencia me cautivaron completamente y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Shadow?...-

Al fin había hablado un poco, pero dijo mi nombre, para cuando volví a mi estado consiente me di en cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, ¿Por qué se había apegado tanto?

Pero me di en cuenta de que yo lo había acorralado, pues Sonic no dejaba de tratar irse para atrás, chocando la pared.

Estaba algo asustado, no entendía que le pasaba, con ese actuar daba a entender todo lo contrario de lo que me habían dicho, excepto lo lindo que era.

No sabía qué hacer y simplemente apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

Sonic se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el toque, podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan rápido como su propia velocidad y su respiración seguía agitada, algo no estaba bien.

Su cuerpo tenía un dulce aroma, cautivante y enloquecedor podía decirse, pero tenía una temperatura algo alta, tal vez el erizo estaba enfermo.

Con esa idea tome sus mejillas y ciertamente estaban calientes, puse mi frente con la suya, y definitivamente estaba demasiado caliente.

Entonces lo tome en brazos, me pareció extraño que no peleara porque lo bajara, así que Salí rápidamente de la celda, para cuando me di en cuenta estaba durmiendo.

Avise al doctor sobre el estado del erizo e intervino inmediatamente.

No sé qué hizo, porque me saco de la habitación donde lo habían dejado, entonces solo me tocaba esperar.

Pase por las instalaciones esperando saber algo, por alguna razón extraña deseaba que estuviera bien y que no lo perdiera, algo muy extraño.

Al ir a la celda en donde estaba, encontré el anillo con el cual jugaba, al tomarlo sentí un ligero viento, ese anillo tenia poder de alguna manera. Pero había una descripción.

"Hilo Rojo"

No entendí nada, pues en primera el anillo era amarillo, de oro prácticamente.

Después, porque hilo rojo, si no estoy mal, eso significaba un hilo que une a las parejas, claro que invisible.

Quede meditando un poco, y me rendí de pensarlo.

Volví ala habitación y ya estaba abierta.

Al entrar veía muchas maquinas, algo aterrador por un así decirlo, pero en la capsula del medio estaba el.

En un líquido extraño, con diferentes aparatos en su cuerpo conectado a muchas maquinas, parecía como si estuviera en código rojo. A punto de morir.

Cuando me acerque lo suficiente pude ver su rostro tranquilo, era un bello ángel.

Entonces el anillo salió de mis manos y desapareció.

Trate de buscarlo, pero luego supuse que Sonic lo había tomado de regreso.

Pasaron unos días y Sonic no había despertado.

Todos los días lo observaba y esperaba su despertar, pero solo se suspendía en el agua y dormía pacíficamente.

El doctor seguía con sus planes, pero los amigos del erizo lo detenían, pero estaba siendo muy difícil, pues el erizo tenía la habilidad para combatirlo.

Uno de esos días, escuche un murmuro, en la habitación donde estaba Sonic, me acerque y sonaba aún más extraño.

Para cuando me di en cuenta Sonic había despertado, pero estaba desesperado, quería salir, pero obviamente no podía. Lo veía claramente, estaba asustado.

Sin saber el porqué, rompí el vidrio de la capsula, y entonces todo el líquido salió junto con el erizo, el cual logre atraparlo antes de que cayera severamente al suelo.

Pero ni bien lo logre coger, él se aferró a mí de un amanera desesperada, con un miedo tremendo.

Ahí me di en cuenta que era hidrofobico.

No quería despegarse de mí, pero no me sentía mal, de hecho me parecía muy lindo.

Entonces sin pensarlo.

Decidí por ya darme el paso a ser el lado blanco.

Escape con el erizo de la base de Eggman. Tuve que ocultarme por unas horas, mientras trataba de tranquilizar al erizo en mis brazos.

Pase el tiempo, tratando de secar a Sonic, lo mejor que pude. Ya en la noche, decidí por ir a donde los amigos.

Sonic no se movía, estaba despierto pero se dejaba tomar en brazos y ser llevado, algo que permitió que pueda ir rápidamente.

Su temperatura estaba regular, su corazón y respiración estaban normales.

De alguna forma el doctor le había curado, pero podía haber tenido otra intención.

Cuando logre guiarme a taller de Tails, pude observar que no estaba del todo bien.

Había muchos experimentos y aparatos destruidos, quemados o hechos polvo.

Al ingresar me rodearon con amenazas de matarme, con armas cada uno dispuestos a aniquilarme si daba un paso infalso.

Pero al ver a Sonic en mis brazos quisieron abrazarme de la alegría, por lo visto olvidaban que había trabajado para el doctor.

El zorrito se encargó de su amigo.

Entonces empezaron a hacerme preguntas, las respondí según mi alcance.

Cuando el zorrito volvió a la habitación me dijo que solo estaba algo perdido, no tenía mucha noción de la realidad, se recuperaría en unas horas, tal vez la fobia que sufrió pudo haber tenido ese efecto.

Ese día me darían un espacio para dormir, pero sinceramente en toda la noche pase viendo al erizo descansar pacíficamente, ya curándose.

Sonic, me cautivaba y no podía dejarlo solo.

Entonces me di en cuenta, lo amaba.

En uno de mis sueños podía sentir a María acompañándome en mi vista al erizo, diciéndome que es lo que sentía, el amor, era algo increíble.

Me preguntaba por qué el, porque no pudo ser alguien más, y eso que había conocido a los muchos amigos como enemigos del erizo, pero mis ojos solo se guiaban a los de él y solo a él.

Después de un año, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Eggman se volvió más débil debido a que Sonic ya se había recuperado.

Mobius estaba en tranquilidad como era antes de que Sonic desapareciera.

La única diferencia es que el ahora tenía ojos para mí.

Sonic después de haber despertado a media noche aquel día, me vio atentamente.

Sin necesidad de palabras entendimos que algo existía.

Con su sonrisa fue suficiente para que lo abrazara fuertemente y no quisiera soltarlo.

Desde entonces, él se volvió la persona más importante para mí, mi primer y único amor.

Cuando Mobius estaba tranquilo solíamos ir a un árbol que estaba en la cima de una gran montaña, era frio pero eso nos mantenía unidos. Ahí hablábamos de muchas cosas o algunas veces callábamos para disfrutar los momentos tranquilos.

Entonces recordé la descripción de ese anillo.

Tome un hilo rojo y lo amarre al meñique de él como del mío, me pregunto de que se trataba y al explicarlo me sonrió.

-Para que no se desate, sujetémoslo-

Entonces el hilo se haría invisible y jamás se rompería.

Pasamos como niños, en festivales, con manzanas acarameladas, con un arcoíris que se extiende por el cielo lluvioso.

Buscaríamos ser héroes de la justicia protegiendo la paz de la tierra.

Aquel lugar lo convertiríamos en nuestra base secreta que tendría un cielo que se pinta de color azul.

Si llueve, jugaremos un juego.

Momentos como estos deberían durar por siempre.

Pero la verdad es aterradora.

Solo quería que estuviéramos juntos.

Pero no fue así.

En una búsqueda desesperada. Corrí por todo el lugar, no te encontraba, y nadie lo sabía.

Camine hacia nuestra base secreta donde el cielo pintaba de un tono celeste.

Y ahí te pude ver.

Acostado tranquilamente.

Apoye mi rostro a tu pecho.

Estabas frio, tus latidos y tu respiración, desaparecieron.

El villano fui…

Siempre yo por supuesto.

El único que escapo fui yo.

No es una mentira.

La verdad es que yo soy el verdadero mentiroso.

Hay hermosas flores a tu alrededor.

Permanezco en silencio.

Viendo como duermes

Pensando mientras lloro.

Durmiendo al fin

Sin mi…

Algún día serás borrado por mis pensamientos rotos.

Antes de que te pierda

Antes que te desvanezcas por completo

El largo hilo que nos conecta

Aun no se ha roto

Sin duda llegara el momento…

En que nos volvamos a encontrar

Es seguro.

-Te amo…-

Días después de aquel entonces, volví a ese lugar.

Las flores seguían igual de hermosas que siempre, pero ahí faltaba él.

En un tipo de locura sentía que podía verlo ahí sentado mirando el atardecer conmigo, como era de costumbre.

Pero Sonic ya estaba con María y el hilo rojo nunca se rompió.

Seguí viviendo muchos años, mis sentimientos seguían su ritmo hacia él, pero me olvidaba como era.

Lo olvide por completo, pero sabía cuánto lo amaba.

Si llego a morir, definitivamente volveré a nacer e iré a buscarlo.

¿Es una promesa…?

Sonic.

Fin ouoUU


End file.
